This disclosure relates to the printing of substrates.
Various lithographic techniques can be used to print patterns such as those that define integrated circuits in microelectronic devices. For example, optical lithography, e-beam lithography, UV and EUV lithography, x-ray lithography and imprint printing techniques can all be used to form micron- and submicron-sized features.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.